Un fic tonto, para gente no tan tonta
by UnaLocaCleonista
Summary: El alcohol de la autora, el sarcasmo y el cliché se han mezclado para crear una serie de capítulos cortos sin sentido y carente de todo tipo de creatividad alguna, en ellas podemos apreciar el amor, los secretos más oscuros de cada personaje y en la falta de lógica de cada uno. LeonxAda LeonxClaire ChrisxJill Etc. ALERTA, FIC NO APTO PARA SENSIBLES. Sólo es con fin de divertir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Claire y Leon.**

Claire estava avurrida mirando la tele en si siyon miramdo pasion de gavilanes, yoraba cada bes que scuchaba "kien ez ece ombre?q m mira y m deznuda?" la chica no entemdia xq extaba tan sensible. Y como por arte de majia escucho el timbre de su departamento en la gran manzana. si, Claire bibia ai xq le parecia bien kul ya que en todos los fics vive ahi entonces dijo "ps a la verga io tambien bibiré en la gram manzana aunque ni llegue a fin de mes" volviendo a la trama ezcucho el timbre, ella se lebamto y miro por el rabillo de la puerta y vio a lion alli con su cara de mal amigos.

La claire se asustó, xq ella no se habia olvidado del wey en todo este tiempo y no entendia xq despues de tanto tiempo el staba ahi para verla si ni le contestaba los mensajes el desgraziado. la pelirroja mirando asia la puerta penso en abrirle la puerta o aser que no abia nadie en la casa porque claro ella no era un jugete para el que aora que se acordava la benia a bisitar. Pero como ay q ponerle algo de trama a ste capitulo xq sino ni grasia le abrio la puerta.

Lion estaba bien guapo, pareze que estaba vorracho xq tenia los ojos algo vriyantes cuando la vio, la Claire le sintio el olor a alcohol y se dio cuenta que bebio brandy, xq si, parece que no hay otra vevida en el mundo k sea brandy porque el lion siempre toma lo mismo que pedo... en fin la claire lo dejo pasar porque no iva a dejarlo solo al pobre, ademas si no entraba a la casa no tenia semtido el capitulo asi como no tiene zemtido que el lion despues de aprosimadamente 8 años la balla a visitar, ademas d k casi mata a su ermano el Cris x culpa de la perra de ada guon.

Lion llevaba puesta la chaqueta negra xq siempre uza la misma, el povre era como los simpson tiene la ropa igual a pezar de que ase cuarenti sinco grados siempre se biste igual el wey. pero en fin el lion entro a la casa con su mala cara, la claire apago la tele esperamdo alguna respuezta de su parte.

-Alo-dijo el lion sentandose con dificultad sobre el siyon- ps como stas?

-¿K ases aqui lion?-pregunto la pelirroja ya ruvorisada, la loca se ruvoriza por tonterias como en todos los fics, que pedo con eso...

-ps bine a nueba llork x una mision secreta pero de todas formas t la digo XdxD- dijo el lion riendose re raro, la clara habia olvidado que el lion era el bipolar.

Lion era un rarito, se creia un bipolar uniko y diferemte, la claire pemsaba q un dia apareseria con el cavello rubio ya tenido de rojo o rosa o berde asiendo videos de manekin chalenge como retrazado uzamdo camisetas de Nirvana ezcuchando skirllex . El lion ziempre fue un retraido, si el lion se reia ya era raro. Nunca entendia xq era asi, xq zhiempre el traumado fue el que era frio, la claire era mas tonta, ze ruvorisa de la nada y ez la mas inosente.

-O zea k no bienes x mi-dijo la claire como tonta creyendo que venia con ella.

La claire se abia imaginado una bida con el, teniendo ijos ruvios bipolares unikos y diferemtes.

-Ps tu eres mi amiga claire. dijo el lion ya enojado, se emputo de la nada.

En realidad el lion le guztaba la claire xq estava buena, el lion era frio y no asia amigos con nadie, a pero para conseguir mugeres y yebarselas a la cama era simpatico, eso si no keria ninguna relacion era un insensible y uzaba a las mujeres, pero luego el loco se sentia solo y odiaba al mundo (Alarma de único y diferente de nuevo). El lion amaba a la Ada Guon, una china q travajaba en el supermerkdo d su casa, la loca no le rebajaba presios y jugaba con su corason, el lion no yegaba a fin de mes x culpa de lamaldita economia del paiz. Pero al lion no le importaba el la keria igual, y la aciatika jugava con sus semtimientos. A pezar de que savia que la Claire staba enamorada de el tal vez el lion le iva a dar una oportunidad a ella xq estaba avurrido, ademas la ada nunca le daria atencion, y en estos tiempos de guerra cualkier hoyo es trinchera.

-Ps xq no podemos star juntos? io te amo- incistio la Claire.

-Ps io no, zhoy mas frio que el culo de un hoso polar. No temgo semtimientos ni kokoro para ti.

-Xq lion?

-Xq en los fics zhoy bien culero e insemsible aunque luego tu te me haces la buena y yo en dos semanas de avernos bisto me buelbo bueno.

-Ps intentemozlo lion, la ada guon no te kiere, io si.

-Vamo a besarno'

El lion a pesar de aver pasado una deprimision mui grande por la ada a pezar de ser frio toda su bida aora camvio de opinios y se lebanto medio vorracho para besarla. La claire se sintio nerbiosa sperando a que se aserke, dzpues de quinse minutos porque al lion se le hiso muy vonito asercandose en modo semzual al fim la beso bien fuerte y riko, claire comenso a desarmarse por demtro, zhiempre se abia preguntado como besaba y lo asia muy bien el wey. simtio mariposas em la panza y como si fuera k tubiera fuegos artificales en el stomago, le ardia, se abia acordado que tenia acidez la pobre xDxD

Lion la miro asiendose el romantiko con voz semsual y romca y le dijo :

-Oie ps, te amo aora dspues d tamtos anios me di cuenta q te amo zolo a ti.

Ps si, el lion se avia enamorado x darle un veso, sip, beso a muchas mugeres em toda su bida pero se enamoro de la claire xq claro, es la protaghonista de la istoria y ademas ez lo que los lectores quierem, sino no ban a dejarme review azhi que deve enamorarse de ella aunq la escusa sea patetica. volbiendo al tema lion se dio cuenta que no keria a ada, o tal bez si pero se iba a olvidar de ella ps no importa el lion ya estaba algo ecsitado asi q le valio madre y la siguio besando hasta que se detuvo y en vos semsual le dijo:

-¿Ps q kieres que agamos bb?

-Ay ps muchas cosas wuuu- le comtesto ella completamente enamorada, la claire savia que el lion le mentia, que seguia enamorado de la china pero le valia madres, iva a tener una noche de pasiom.

Y azhi ambos se fueron a la cama y se emtregarom a la pasiom, ambos tubieron orgasmos maravillosos y acabarom como 3 veses porque claro ellos eran perfectos y nimguno tenia algun problema. Pero bueno...

Al otro dia el lion se desperto antes, la miro a Claire dormida mientras roncaba, su pelo rojo le tapaba la cara pero se lebantaban cada ves que ella soltava un ronquido raro. Aun asi él la keria mucho. Ya el lion penso en un casamiento pero le parecia todo muy rapido, pero es que a la autora ya no se le ocrurre masnada entonces debe rellenar con el casamiemto que nunca falla, ah cierto faltava la aprovacion del Cris Redfiel pero de eso se encargaria mas tarde.

Su celular nokia 1100 sono desde su chaqueta multiusos q nunca se kitaba el wey, tenia ese celu xq la Janigan le metio un virus a su celular anterior yenandolo de videos para adultos y le daba berguensa usarlo aunque en su casa los mirava e.e

Encomtro un mensaje de numero desconocido k decia.

"Maldito rata, comprate un celular maldito povre, daz hasco" el lion enojado le contesto "tu kiem eres para opinar de mi celular, te lo partire x la cavesa asi te mato" entomces el dezconocido le contesto "Ps soy ada guon"

El lion se asuto, no la bio en anios a la ada guon, pero claro como aora se puso de nobio con la claire ella devia bolber, pero bue ya no temgo maz ideas azhi que emtrara la ada a joderle la bida a los demas sim ninguna razom aparente, es como un moskito simplememte sta para joder xq le da la puta gana xDxD. Lion se dio cuemta que amava a la ada guon de la nada, se creyo un tonto vueno para nada pero la ada lo iva a usar.

El lion le contesto "Ps no te kiero ver, bete de aki ok?" ella le contesto "Ps si no me estas biendo tonto, pero podemos bernos? x fis" el le dijo que si, xq estaba enojado pero como todo ombre le dijo k si, asi k tomo su ropa de siempre y con rezaca de anoche se fue a berla.

Comtinuara?... xDxD


	2. Leon y Ada

**_Estimado lector: Si sobrevives a este capítulo quiero agradecerte por tener el estomago y la visión extremadamente fuerte, muchas gracias a la gente que si ha entendido este tipo de humor que no es para cualquiera y lo siento por tardar en actualizar, nos veremos pronto. Se acerca el Valenfield. Mil gracias, ahora si, preparen sus estómagos y sus ojos para esta divertida tortura. Quienes quieran seguir torturándose con esto les agradecería algun review para ver señales de vida._**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Leon y Ada.**_

Lion salio d la caza d claire apurado, la claire seguía romcando como morza azi k el ezcrivio una nota diciemdole que tnia cosas q aser, o sea le ezcrivio esto:

" _buenos días bb, duermez cmo una prinsesa, io ztoy okupado luego t hablo, si no comtezto es xq ia no me imterezas xdXd"_

Azhi q el lion partio para su cacita, cuamdo yego c dio una ducha para kitarse la ebidensia de la noche apazionada de aller, cuamdo salio miro su selular esperando algum mensage de la Ada pero ni siquiera le comtesto en k lugar ivan a verse.

-Ni me comtesta la zorra-se enojo el lion-Me la creí we xDxd

-No t kreizte nada lion.

El lion pemso aver alusinado de nuebo kuamdo escucho su vos, c dio la vuelta y miró asia su ventana, ayi staba ella.

La ada guon staba sentada em el marco d la ventana, el viento soplava y asia q su cabello negro se mobiera , la china sonrio (oie ps eia es aziatica no china, Alv para mi todos loz asiáticos som chinos azhi k aca cera la china xq se me amtoja).

Ok bolbiemdo al relato, la ada estaba sonriente sobre la ventana, el lion no lo pudo creer, nunca iba a entender xq entraba por la ventana.

-Que pedo ada, k ases en mi bentana, ai una puerta para q entres.

-Ps kiero entrar con estilo.

-Estilo? Erez la mujer araña xdXd-dijo el lion molezto- stoy harto que siempre agas lo mismo.

-Ps xq?-la ada bajo- Ps em los fics emtro asi y eso m ase ver genial. Admas tu t tiñez el pelo y nadie dize nada.

El lion se enojo, al lion no le gustaba k se metieran con su apresiado caveyo. Zhu gram secreto era k lo mantenía a base de vanios de krema y mucha keratina.

-Oie ps con mi caveyo no-se enojo aun mas- Zcuchame aora si me emputé, em primer lugar ada guon k ases aki? Xq buelbes?

-no c, weno si c pero no wa deci-dijo la ada mientras se sentava em la cama.

-Ps si no lo savias aora la Claire es mi nobia ps, aller me dio un veso y tuvimos una noche de pasión.

-i ia som nobios?- la ada se sorpremdio- ke pedo lion, cmo puede zher eso, estamos en 2017.

-Ps ke en los fics paza todo el tiempo xq no aki?

-Ps xq io te kiero lion.

-Ezo no es sierto, ada-dijo el lion melancolico.

-Ps si, io te kiero d berdad.

-Ada, esto es un cliché, stoy harto de bolber contigo. Zhomos pareja i luego k? te secuestran ps t tuve que rescatar 4 veses en los últimos 2 anios. Ademá muerez i luego rebibes com las ezfera dl dragón i d la nada speras un ijo mio y luego desaparece. Siempre ez lo mismo, si algo apremdi d los fiks es a no bolber contigo.

El lion ztaba enojado i dolido, siempre k estva en pareja con ada sucedia lo mismo, a ada la secuestrava o wesker o ese John, ia ztaban muertos pero a la verga esaban vivos igual y la secuestraban, lion ztaba camsado de resktarlake q pedo con esos fics som todos iguales. Tambien d ke tras barios securestros el lion le dijo kse balla de nueva york. Imaginate una zhuper spia k transporto los birus mas feos c vaia a bibir a la siuda mas controlada, ps ovio q la van a encontrar, pobre ada es tarada :V

-ps no ai k remdirse emtonces-dijo ada.

-i las veces k jugaste con mi corazón? Tu no me kerias i me buscavas igual Si ia sabes k me enamoro pa k regresas? Siempre t secuestram, tienes menos seguridad k el varrio d la autora alv

-pero io no tengo la kulpa d ser vuscada

-Io stoy arto, no puede zer k cada vez q sales conmigo vaiamos a cenar con el lanzagarfios como si fuese nuestro ijo o simplemente desaparezcas o mueras

-prometo no morir mas

-K quieres d mi ada? Xq buelbes ahora?

-Ps xq a la autora ia no zhe le ocurre nada y no tengo dinero, la autora del fic me pago un larzagafios nuevos y cai em la temtasion, ps debo separarte de la claire ps porque sino ni grasia el fic. Admas t quiero pero no stoy comtigo xq soy bien culera.

-Ada ps, no lo c lo pemsare k ago con la claire? Ba a odiarme psi o no la kiero lastimar.

-Ps debe star akostumbrada a perder jemte, siempre en las misiones pierde a zus amigos como su ermano :V

-Oie ada guon he dicho k lo pemsare.

El timbre d la kasa de lion sono interrumpiendo a los dos, el lion miro raro a la china xq no speraba a nadie.

El lion salio de la abitasion y fue asia la sala, el lion miro x el ravillo d la puertta i la bio a la claire, ke pedo como sabia q staba aki, misterios de la vida. La clara llevaba una botella de agua em sus manos.

-oie k ases aki-dijo el lion cuamdo habrio la puerta- T he dicho k t iva a yamar

-Ps t extraño-dijo la pelirroja somriemte y luego vio a la ada guon- Ke ase la perra aki.

-Oie mas respeto-se enojo- Io kiero bolber con el lion ps, a ti no t kiere pero no puede desirtelo para no lastimarte wey.

-Oie lion eso es de berdad?

El lion se mantuvo en silemsio oie ia la cagaste, el lion tiene miedo d desir la verdad ps la claire lo miro sperando una respuesta. Puta Ada guon, no contaban con su aztusia. Ps la claire estaba bien buena pero la ada guon era la ada guon, además el lion era un inútil, la ada siempre lo salbava.

-Ps, lo siento Claire pero la da guon ez mejorxdxd

-Erez un maldito-la claire comenzó a llorar- Le dire a mi ermano para k te parta la madre.

-Ah zhi? K ara ese? Nada ps sin su equipo no ez nadie.

-Ah si, ps te olvidas k le pega a las rocas. Le dire a mi ermano para k te mate.

-No le tengo miedo –dijo el lion y la ada en plan de mala lo abrazo-Ps io ia zhoy feliz con la ada guon.

La claire enojada le arrojo agua al lion y la ada.

-Stupida mi pelo idiota!-El lion se orroriso.

-Los odio, los maldigo.

La clara salio de la ksa corriendo y lloramdo mientras el lion se arreglava el caveyo. La claire tomaría vengansa ps zto no kedaria azhi, nono. Asta le pediría aiuda a Jill.

-sto se ba a descomtrolaaaar-grito la claire en medio de la calle con sed de bengamsa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(


	3. Capitulo 3: La venganza de Claire pls

_**Buen día, buenas tardes o buenas noches querido lector que se ha topado con este fic tan pero tan bizzarro o simplemente el lector que le encanta experimentar y está siguiendo este fic. Mil disculpas por haber atrasado, pero generalmente leo algunos fics relacionados a esto para tomar ideas o inspirarme pero esta vez me he basado un poco más en Capcom y algunos fics viejos que he leído en mis épocas de drogadicción en Fanfiction donde si no leía un fic por día sentía mi vida triste y vacía.**_

 _ **La verdad es que este capitulo lo acabo de escribir y ha salido cualquier cosa y es la idea, comencé a escribirlo mas o menos a las 5:30 AM y lo terminé a las 7 am (lo estoy publicando justamente a esta hora) por lo que está recién horneado. Es que me ha costumbrado a escribir tanto drama (estoy escribiendo una novela que nada que ver) y escribir bizarreadas se me complicó un poco, siento que he perdido la habilidad por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerle a mi querida amiga Salma y dedicárselo que me ha presionado para seguir con este monstruo de la ortografía, sin ella esto no es posible :V ánimo amiga, acá tenes tu dosis de locura de mi parte.**_

 _ **Por otra parte quiero agradecerles a la poca audiencia de este humilde y loco fic que me apoyan y se divierten con mis ideas.**_

 _ **Pd: estoy con resaca, pero estoy viva y no estoy ebria.**_

 ** _Pd2: si les gustó dejen review, o hay tabla._**

 ** _Ahora sin más que decir, disfruten de este loco fic._**

 ** _Ah lo olvidé ¿De qué pareja quieren que haga el proximo capitulo? Los estaré leyendo. Disfruten._**

 ** _¡YA CALLATE AUTORA DEJAME LEER!_**

 _ **Capítulo 3: La venganza de Clara pls**_

Cris redfield estaba sentado en su mega oficina xq ovbio es el protagonista y es el gf y el mas vergas de todos, el ztaba comiendo unas galletas orneadas de barry porque zhi, barry esta viejo y cosinaba pésimo pero zheguia trabajando en la bssa.

Ke pedo barry tienes como 60 alv y una familia khe ases de tu vida yendo a misiones donde te puedes kevrar la kdera.

Em fin como decía, el cris staba comiendo las galletas orneadas de barry y jill entro a la oficina como si nada porque no se ps, hay que darle emoción a esto y a la autora no se le ocurre nda y solo esta escribiendo para no caer en la depresión.

-Ola cris-lo saludó la jill valentina- ke pedo con esas galletas del barry, nilas horneo, las compro.

-No ieras mis zentmientos zhi.

-Ke ases aki?

-ps la autora volvió después de 5 meses ke irresponsabilidad.

-ps si, dicen ke se emborracha y hace memes de sus companieros de secundaria y escribe una novela de 500 pajinas super aburrida.

-ke berguemza-nego con su cabeza

-ya men, te imvito a salir.

Si, la jill valentina conocía a cris ace 20 años y le gustaban un chingo pero nunk c le avia declarado, todo el mundo lo sabia hasta la vecina en frente de la base y la loca del almacen o tienda o como vrgas quieres llamarle sabia que el cris y la jill se tenían unas ganas tremendas.

Pero claro, ellos no lo sabían xD

Como si no fuera zospechoso que ellos dos estén solos, que el loco se paseara media africa para buscarte o mirarte con esa cara de perro abandonado.

NO JODAN, DEJEN DE IGNORAR ESTO MEN, Hasta nemesis lo sabe, mi mamá lo sabe, mi papá lo sabe, mi perrita Lola lo sabe, mi perrito Rex lo sabe, mi perrito Rocky y mi perrito Chris (Si se llama asi men) Khe verga tengo un zoológico en mi casa :v

Phero zhi, al parecer Cris y Jill eran szperdotados físikamente, la jill era muy intelijente y tocava bien el piano, tenia muchos talentos y en cada entrega del juego le crecían las tetas a lo loco y Cris… bueno… sólo evoluciónó y destruye a su equipo alv que mala suerte :V y tiene su talento inútil de romper rocas y gritar el nombre de las personas.

Se an dado cuenta de eso? Chris se la pasa gritando, imagínense a Chris en una reunión familiar con tus tias borrachas, madre mía que descontrol.

Lo siento me perdí, es que estoy inspirada xD

Ya, como les decía la jill tenia esos sentimientos de que amaba al men pero se sentía insegura, el chris era un alcohólico, el tomaba licor, tomaba cerveza y le gustaban las chicas (chiste argentino de amar azul escuchen esa canción que esta muy buena :V) la jill vio que cris estaba muy apagado, mas apagado que mis sentimientos.

Solo se sentraba en su trabajo y desde que la rescato de africa el ya no se fijaba tanto en ella.

La jill pensó en que su cabeyo rubio era el problema, pero también pensó que era una pribilejiada por ser la unik de su equipo que sobrevivio porque todos sabemos que chris no tiene equipo xq todos se les mueren.

Bueno ya me perdí… en donde iba? A si, ella lo invitaba a salir porque asi es el momento y asi son los fics, pasan 20 años sin mirarse y de la nada quieren ir a cenar y hacer esas tonterías para tener mas reviews asi que :V

-a domde?

-no lo se nunk llegue tan lejos contigo xdxD

-Ah pos, ven a mi casa a cosinarme.

-Oie cris eso es machismo, machista opresor que apoya al patriacado.

-Ps cállate, me haras un sándwich.

-Ok pls.

Viva el feminismo :v :V :v

Y entonces llegó la claire, por supuesto le valio madre la situación y entro a la oficina del cris asi porque asi interrumpiendo a lapareja.

-Hermano mio-entro llorando.

-Que ha pasado claire? Otra vez debez cuidar a un niño en plena apocalipsis?

-ez algo peor.

-Tonces dilo ya- le dijo su hermano.

-Yo estuve con lion y me entregué a la pasión con el y ahora esta con la ada guom y me dejó-comenzó a llorar al estilo Soraya de maria la del barrio, asi bien sobreactuado :v

-Pero si todos saven que el lion es un inútil y que la ada guom lo ha degado en la friendzone.

-Zhi tienes rasón jill pero la autora es una culera que esta aburrida y deprimida que le gusta joderme la vida y ponerme a la ada en mi kmino.

-No t preocupes ermanita-le dijo el chris- ire a la casa de la autora con mi ekipo.

-¿Ke equipo chris? Entras al barrio de la autora y te roban sinco veces antes de que toques el suelo, yo zholo kiero venganza para el lion y la ada.

-boy a castijarlos ermana pero ahora ire a que jill me haga un sándwich-el chris se lebanto de su asiento y la jill también se lebanto pero enojada-

-Ps cris ezo ofemde, io zhoy capas de hacer muchas cosas además de un sándwich, eso me denigra como mujer, ezho es violencia,

-Ke pedo jill ahora eres feminazi-le dijo la clara.

-Sh es mentira-le zuzurro-zholo lo hago para no depilarme y no verme tam ridícula.

-Ah pos felicidades.

-Machete al machote-sonrio la jill.

-Ya jill esto es serio, el lion no se saldrá con la suya.

-Ke, la claire es grande como para defenderse sola-dijo jill molesta-claire deves aser como izo una amiga, te ksas con un millonario y speras que tengan un hijo la ada y el lion y luego cuando crezca (pedofilia detected) te lo llevas pa la cama y asi lo manipulas para arruinar su vida y la de sus padres.

-Ke eso no es maria la del barrio?-le dijo la claire.

-Zhi, pero no te enamores de el y fíjate en deshacerte bien de tu hijastra lisiada xd

-Claire, io me encargare ahora ire con jill a senar.

Y se fueron nomas, les valio verga el estado emocional de la claire ps porque ellos tenían que senar y por fin hablar de ellos después de años, que lentos madre mía.

Es que lo recuerdo y me enojo en serio ¿No les molesta a ustedes también?

Momento de descargo en la autora: Auspicia este momento gaseosa manaos y galletitas pitusas :V

Querido Capcom: me dirijo a usted para decirle que estoy disconforme porque no se sabe nada del paradero de Jill, como sabrán soy una simple fan que necesita más que la droga saber algo de Jill, lo que sea men, el color es su tanga, si cambió su nombre a Ruperta Lopez, si se hizo narcotraficante, si entró a la casa de algún Gran Hermano, si ahora es española y se hizo Youtuber o si dejo su vida de combatir zombies para dedicarse a jugar al Clash Royale. Me importa un carajo pero necesito saber de ella, si se movió al Chris, si tuvieron muchos hijos o no lo sé. Necesito información sabes yo no puedo vivir así con diecisiete años, no puedo dormir por las noches, pienso dejar la escuela por esta depresión tan enorme que ha generado no saber nada de Jill, pensé en no ir a la facultad y comenzar mi carrera de licenciatura en nutrición por ello, porque sé que cuando de mi primer examen la nostalgia de no saber de Jill va a desconcentrarme de los exámenes, no podré tener un novio porque no podría pensar en él porque pensaría en Jill. Men, ya perdí a mi mejor a mi mejor amiga (Ya esto si es en serio la muy forra dice que cambié y que al parecer yo soy la mala de todo xd) que más quieres de mi eh? Mi riñon? :V

Capcom de decepcionas, la traición…. La decepción amigo.

Fin…

Auspicia el final de este comunicado: Marolio… le da sabor a tu vida… Marolio está desde el comienzo del diaaaa.

Ok no voy a cantar la canción pero es genial, si no la escucharon háganlo. Es cultura men… porque acá también se aprende de cultura que tal, aprendes más aquí que en la escuela e.e

Ya, este capítulo no tiene sentido así que vamo a ponerle más onda.

(¿Alguna vez este fic tuvo sentido?)

La claire salio de la ofisina yorando, paso por el pasillo y lo vio a Piers super papu ermoso (Piers, estas que te partes men)

-Ola piers que no estabas muerto?-le pregunto la claire.

-Te la creiste we xd

-Ah pos que milagro que viene por aca.

-Vine a traerle este umilde osequio.

Ya autora… concéntrate…

Ok, vamos de nuevo…

-Ola piers que no estabas muerto?-le pregunto la claire.

-Te la creiste we xd

-Que bien que estes vivo.

-Tus ojos están rojos-el piers sonrio-oh salio rima, tiembla eminem :V

-Zhi es que estaba llorando porque el lion me dejo por ada.

-Oh pues, que maldad si te sirve de consuelo es que a mi también me ha dejado mi jefe por una muchacha rubia horrible.

-Pero tu gf es chris-la claire se sorprwndio.

-Nah, es otro jefe-dijo avergonzado-que también se llama cris.

-No sabia ke heras homosexual.

-Me gusta la jente que tiene apellido redfield sabes, como son importantes me gusta escalar para llegar a lo que kiero, soy como la Taylor Swift de Capcom y Fanfiction :V

-Oh mira nomas, o sea que io también te guisto- la claire se ruborizo.

-Me gustarías mas si te llamo chris, si te pones su chaleco y me dices piers con su bozarron, me des nalgadas bien fuertes y rompas rocas para mi, bebe. Me des por detrás con tu cosota mientras me dices jill es una perra inmunda que llego a mi vida para arruinarla.

La claire lo miro con miedo por la perbersidad delpiers, se abia ovsesionado con su hermano pero estaba tan sola que asepto su petición, no era difícil su pedido pero le costaría mas gritarle que jill es una ramera, era realmente difícil :V

Y se fueron asi nomas, porque claro en la bssa cada uno se va cuando quiere y azhi sin mas, como el colejio de la autora donde te escapas fásilmente y la que bigila la entrada nunca se da cuenta kuando habla en su idioma extraño (Si en serio habla y no se le entiende pobre mujer xd)

La jill preparo sus sándwich para chris que la miraba asi en plan de esta noche toca baile en mi cama xd

-Ke miras chris?-le pregunto ella.

-Ps eres muy linda jill

-Oh que dulse heres es la primera bez que me lo dises, io crei que mi cabeyo no te gustaba.

-Ps claro que me gustas, siempre me gustaste.

La Jill se emosionó oh si era su momento espero beinte años esto porque nunca se animo a decirle, que pedo jill cuarenta años, estas bien buena poniendo en duda sobre mi heterosexualidad, te has soportado ser manipulada por años por un loco con lentes de sol y sabes pelear y encima un hombre te rescató ps es obvio que te ama.

-Ben aquí bebe, besame.. besame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la ultima veeez :V

Y cris la besó bien zukulemto entregándose al amor bien rico, chris se simtio nervioso yh feliz y tenia miedo de ke le de un paro cardiaco porque estaba muy biejo, también le preocupo que la jill no se haya depilado pero alv en la jungla también se la puede pasar bien.

Y asi pasaron su noche, cris quería romper una roca en su espalda por la costumbre y gritarle piers pero ya no tenia fuerzas, se atragantó cuatro veces con los pelos de jill, soltaba bolas de pelo de su boca el pobre men.

Cuando terminaron la noche de pasión donde jill grito mas que los gatos en celo culeando a las 3 am en tu techo dándote el salto de tu vida desde tu cama pensando que la llorona entrará por tu cama el cris se levanto y llamo al lion.

-Ola cris-lo saludo el lion-si es por el video de whatsapp ke te emvie con gemidos lo siento fue rebecca.

-Oh me había olvidado de eso, cobraré benganza por eso, ps prepárate xq ire a buscarte por eso.

-Ps porque llamabas?

-xq le hiciste daño a mi ermana puto, pero ahora recordé un dolor mas grande, ese video con gemidos, eso es traición y eso se paga.

-X favor men, tengo familia y muchos memes k compartir.

El chris le cortó, miro a la ventana en plan de novela desnudo y la jill lo miro mientras se hacia trencitas en sus axilas peludas.

Zto cada vez, se descontrolaba mas y mas..

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4: La desgrasia del pirs

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches para el lector o la lectora o si sos un idiota que ama el genero inclusivo: buenes dies lxtor amigues mies.

Okno, paren…

Ahora sí, buenos días, tarde o noche o tu madre..

Ya concéntrate estas fuera el personaje Natalia…

Ok ahora si ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Hola a mis loquillos que aún siguen esto, sé que estuve un poco desaparecida, bueno si, siempre lo estoy pero ahora más y quería explicarle del por qué aunque no les importa :V

Digamos que en estos meses estuve muy ocupada, el colegio, danza en fin ya terminé todo estoy de vacaciones hasta abril que arranco con la Universidad y lo único que hago ahora es engordar con Netflix, jugar a la playstation, embriagarme con fernet y birra y por supuesto escribir la novela que no viene al caso acá.

Si, sé que deje de lado un poco este fic y aunque parece una pavada déjenme decirles que cuesta un poco hacerlo por varios motivos: El primero es que debo estar de humor/ ebria para hacerlo, es como una cábala digamos aunque en este preciso momento no me considero ebria pero me siento de buen humor.

El segundo es inspiración, generalmente tomo una base es decir por ejemplo en el primer capitulo mi base es desmantelar los clichés de Leon y Claire que siempre es la misma mierda, a veces no se me ocurre nada y bah lo dejo ahí.

El tercero, debo leer fics para basarme en algunos clichés pero es que me da asco entrar en FF ahora, no sé por qué pero me da pena ajena asi que alv. Me baso en los clichés básicos del Fanfiction del año 2006/2014 que fue una de las mejores al mi parecer que era cuando leía mucho pero en algún momento haré alguna excepción y no tendre alternativa que leer.

Para mi suerte tengo una bella amiga que me ayudó con algunas cosas entre chistes y me dio algunas ideas, pero me gustaría que ustedes, mis bellos lectores que están locos de remate me digan de que quieren que escriba a ver que tal va :v

Son las 5:42 AM en Argentina, escuchando Damas gratis con mi laptop después de venir desde ayer de fiesta y de un cumpleaños y voy a empezar a escribir esto, cuando lo termine lo voy a subir sin ni siquiera leerlo, voy dejar que mi imaginación desconfigurada fluya a ver que tal y nos veremos abajo.

Nv amego…Scooby do pa pá :v

 _ **Capitulo: La desgrasia del pirs.**_

Ps vien la autora no c akuerda en q avia kedado pero we.

Ah si, ia rebise entonses la clara i el pirs se fueron guntos x ahy aci q ps weno el pirs se la yebo a la calire para su ksa para tner intimidá.

El pirs staba henamorado de la claire todos lo savian menos ella we, xq claro ella lo beia como un ermano menor aunque sea un vv piorque capcom ciempre apollando la pedofilia xdxD ci ah no bieron el mail que el pirs le mando a la clara en revelations? Le pidio una foto del capitan (era el pack manga de inocentes)

 _Momento perturbador…_

Sí, quiero hacer un parate aquí que me llama la atención que Piers Nivans le pida una fotografíaa su hermana de Christopher Redfield que casualmente es su capitán y Jefe ¿No es raro?

A ver, ponete en su lugar, estás trabajando y tu jefe lo único que hace es mandarte a hacer las tareas más riesgosas y vos lo único que queres es una foto de joven ¿Para qué? A ver, expliquenme que no lo entiendo…

Si. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo si lo de la foto es verdad, me quede con la duda a ver, capaz estoy hablando al reverendo pedo.

*Buscando información*

" **Y si tiene alguna foto del capitán cuando era joven, ¡me encantaría verla!"**

 _-Piers "Pajas locas" Nivans-_

Tenía razón, siento haberme desviado pero me gusta de vez en cuando hablar de esto, estaría muy bueno hacer un debate sobre esto, la carta también muestra el interés de Piers hacia Claire peeero boe, ya me voy por las ramas.

Te ha hablado Natalia y te deseo buenas noches…

FIN.

Ahre no.

Weno ntonces el pirs staba zuper henamorado de los ermanos redfield ps xq si, pero en realidad nadie savia del ccreto q pirs scondia. El pirs keria ser el dueño, era el viudo negro xdD

El pirs tubo un romanse con su capitan pero cuando el pirs quiso contarle a todo el mundo el cris no le dejo.

Tampoco nadie le creia o sea era el cris redfield el mas verga de todo o sea hello el mueve rocas y a tu puta madre y el? Se murio infectado por jugarle al verga.

Pero claro, estamos en un mundo alterno y aki bivio grasias a las sferas del dragon, o wesker lo revivio, o un malo que lo encierra junto a devora la hermana de elena, los tienen cautibos y lo uniko que asen es follar y follar :V :v :v

Ya, pero bueno prometo no irtme mas por las ramas…

El pirs y la claire llegan a la casa, la claire savia las imtenziones del pirs porke todo el personal se lo desia pero la claire staba tan lastimada que le daba igual, el lion le habia rompido el kokoro a pedazos asi que alb

-Oie ke vonita casa tienes pirs-le dijo la clara.

-Grasias, kieres de senar?

-Si-lo miro-oie, no stabas muerto?

-Si, pero la autora ya splico que ago aki.

-Weno pero cuentame a mi.

-Ps, weno, Wesker revivió asi de la nada salio devajo de la tierra ps weno en rialidad es confuso porque el wesker que mato el capitan era un clon y el otro staba en maiame mirando memes y cantando movimiento naranja.

-¿Movimiento naranja?-le pregunto la pelirroja.

-El futuro está en tus manos..

-Movimiento naranja?

-Movimiento siudadano.

-Nanananá nanana nananananá :v :V V:

No, perdón, de nuevo prometo no irme de nuevo…La ultima lo juro.

-¿Movimiento naranja?

-Zhi, pero weno io me mori asi x salvar al kapitan y me mori asi bien morido y luego rebibi o sea ni siquiera se para que me querian, porque no tiene sentidoxd para que agarran a uno infectado cuado hay miles y ademas usarlo en contra de la bssa cuando todos te conocen que pedo que falta de imaginasion.

-Ia pero stas aki,

-Claro, he querido dstruir la bssa pero el Chris me aiuda.

-Ps como?

-e entrado a la higlezia de nuestros senior jesucristo y comense a compartir imájenes de piolin como mi tia y me he zanado :v tamvien emvio videos de una rosa con frases por wasap.

-oh ke bien y ps porque siges trabajando en la bssa si stas infectado.

-Ya stoy sanado ademas me crecio la verga xdD

-Oh sta vien.

El pirs le cocino asi bien rico y puso musica para alegrar el momentoy no.. no puso movimiento naranuja ya pasó el chiste pero puso la cansion del marcianito 100% real no fake un link medafire en español io no lo descargo porque ya lo tengo.

La imbito a bailar bajo ese cumbion sabrozon.

-Oi nomas ece cumvion- le dijo la claire.

El celular de la claire le sono asi de la nada en el mejor momento xq si teniendo un selular con mensaje ai jente que tosabia te llama que pedo pero we la autora ya tiene sueño asi ke hai ke aselerar las cozas

-Ola-atendio la claire.

-cler aiuda pls necesito berte-le dijo el lion.

-y que kieres?

-Ps hablar.

-kien te dio permisho para venir a hablarme?

-ps no se tu ermano me kiere pegar.

-ah pos jodete.

-ps por fabor claire kiero ablar contigo ps secuentraron a la ada de nuevo alv aci q me dejo

-No boy a bolber contigo lion.

-Pero te amo.

-Weno.

-Grasias.

-De nada, ns vemos en mi casa en una ora.

Es que la claire lo amava mucho, xq claro el liion era un ijo de pta que tomava brandi y cojia mucho y no la queria a la claire queria a la ada pero ps como la ada desaparece como mama luchona en fin de semana ps alv todo wey mejor me quedo con la claire diria el lion.

-a domde te vas? – le dijo el piers

-ps bolbi con lion ia no te necesito alv.

-pero xq?

-ps amo a lion

-Y buelbes con el dspues k te dej por la ada?

-Ps si

-sta perra sta loca xDXd

-pero si la veo a ada la madreo.

-Joder, ezho si es de ganster xDd

-Ps adios Piers.

El pirs iba a llorar xq lo habian dejado, alv la claire lo degaba por lion y el chris lo dejaba por la jil feminista, su bida era un caos como la de la autora que la rechaza todo el mundo por ser fea xDxd el pirs se enojo muchio.

-Cler, deja de tenirte la kbeza con Fanta, te odio.

-Xq?

-eres mala, mala mala mala eres…

-Adios xD

La clara se fue y lo dejo iorando asi sin mas porque claro a ella le hucieron lo mismo 'pero se va, la cler es la tipica hamiga que todos tenemos que el nobio le ace lo que qiere y de todas formas buelven.

El piers se sento en su sillon y el cumbion terminó, sono el scobi do papa.

El pirs se levanto a perrear porque claro obvi que ai que bailarlo no importa el stado de umor esa madre te hace vailar xd

Cuando termino se sento de nuevo y entonces recordo como se le tiro a chris xd

 **Flash back pls**

Todos staban en una fiesta era el cumpliaños de cris, todos staban ebrios y la claire ia vomitaba por todos lados, la jill staba preparando sandwiches para todos (chiste machista detected) el lion srtaba en una mision asi que alv se perdio el fieston.

Avia yegado reveca de no se donde (Si, todavia no vi la pelicula Vendetta, la traicion, la decepcion amigo) asi ke no va al caso, fue el varry k iso gayetas como ciempre y alv todos los demas bailando.

El pirs se disfrazo de gatito caminab patas y decia miau y todos lo miraban raro, el captan staba vestido de perro, la ada de zorra :V okno no fue pero creo que ameritava el chiste xd

Tanvien fue el bily ps, nunca tiene nada k ver en los fics pero lo pone de puro rellno.

Deveria llamarle Billy "Relleno" Cohen.

Les reto a decirme un fic en donde Billy no esté de relleno y aporte algo :V:V

Al igual que revecca xd pobres… reveca y bili nos sakaron de tienpos difisiles.

Weno como desia todos bailaban, tamvien fue el jake k estaba ahí abriendo la ronda con una jarra de vino y gaseosa de naranja :v (Es un trago muy comun en argentina, catalogado como asqueroso y de clase baja, al mi parecer es un asco pero hay gente que lo toma, mientras mas barato sea el vino y de peor calidad, mejor…al igual que la gaseosa)

Ps porque si, aki tambien se aprende de alcohol, la autora tamvien se preocupa por su educasion :v

Sono la cancion de am me gusta mayores, ya me tiene hasta la madre esa canciom pero alv el pirs estaba ebrio y se puso a bailar solo a mirarlo al capitan

Ps porque claro el kapitan lo miraba prque asia el ridiculo pero weno el pirs creia que el capitan ya lo amava de la noche a la mañana que pedo con eso…

- _A mí me gusta que me traten como escoria_

 _Aunque de eso se me olvide cuando estamos en la mision..._

 _A mí me gusta que me digan idiota_

 _Al oído en la mision cuando me mando una cagada…_

 _Me gusta un capitan_

 _Que sea interesante_

 _Que tenga una hermana_

 _Que tambien se parte_

 _¿Qué importa unos años de más?_

 _A mi me gustan mayores, que se llaman señores_

 _que mate a todo su equipo y me de ordenes_

 _a mi me gusta capitanes, que no me quepa en la boca..._

 _la roca que mueve solo con su mano loca :V_

El pirs le bailo toda la noche moviendo su sensual culote que dios le dio y que wesker el aiudo a hacer (en otro cap bamos a ablarde mi wesky, pronto lo prometo) ps weno.

El cris se enojo xq staba dando berguenza, la jil se le aserco a cris y le dijo que se lo llebe que molestaba asi que el cris dijo alv devo llebarlo.

-Oie pirs- se la aserco el cris-ven aki q t yebo a tu ksa

El pirs ntonces c emosiono xq conkisto al cris de una bez x todas when en realidad el cris zolo keria auidarlo pero alv asle entender eso a un idiota que pide una foto de su jefe de joven cuando estaba super weno y sabrosón, el cris de ahora da asco.

 _Momento de reflexión con la autora:_

Si, vengo a quejarme de nuevo, si mi querido lector pero estoy muy enfadada con Not a Hero. Es lo más aburrido que jugué en mi vida, fue como ver en los Simpson el dibujito de Obrero y Parásito en el capítulo de Gabbo, dios mío cada vez Capcom viene de mal en peor. Necesitaba emoción, saber algo de Jill, no sé ustedes pero estuve meses esperando la relación de Chris con umbrella y ni siquiera lo profundizaron SOLO MOSTRARON UN PUTO ARCHIVO EXPLICANDO EN DOS PARRAFOS DE MIERDA.

POR FAVOR DEJENME HACER UN GUION A MI Y LES HAGO UNO MEJOR INCLUSO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA SERIE DE INCOHERENCIAS.

Ya lo siento, debía aclararlo…

Ntonces el cris se lo llebo a su ksa y cuando yegaron oviamente el pirs lo dejo emtrar y el cris paso pq obvio todos dejamos a nuestros amigos borrachos y entramos a charlar como si nada paso (ci, fijense que en todos los fics como termina when un personaje ebrio lo imbita a pasar :V :V )

-Oie pirs stas vorracho

-ia lo c pero ps kiero hablar contigo

-ps aki stoy k pasa

-ps capitan usted me gusta mucho ahre

-pero piers a mi me gustan las mugeres

-y a mi me gustan mayores xdxD

-Pirs stas hebrio a mi me gusta jill :c

El pirs se puso a llorar o cea como no se dio cuenta si el cris la miraba ciempre xd per el pirs odiavaa la jill ps porque ovio era la amiga del capitan y okupo su lugar la marginal, es mas penso en contratar a mamá calixta para aiudarlo a kitar del medio a la jill como lo hizo con maria la del barrio :v pero penso que no resultaria .c (si es una carita pero tiene un ojito)

El cris al ver esto c puso sad porque no le keria aser danio.

-oie pirs no iores, ia encontraras a tu amor.

-pero ps io lo kiero para quiedarme con todo lo que tene capitan

-ah pos weno.

El pirs lo miro al capitan y entonces el capitan dejo su eterosesualidá de lado ps xq claro el cris era macho pecho en peludo mueve rocas pero weno, aora se enamoro el pirs solo porque lo miro, una persona normal le da un madrazo al pirs para que se calme pero aki la autora le vale madre eso y van aser k se besen

I se besaron asi super apasionado, solo k cris imagino k se vesava a la jill y todo solucionado, solo que la kill tenia pene y weno…

*Momento de censura*

Ps luego d mucha baselina, pasion y dolor en el cvlo el cris se bistio y el pirs staba super emosionado ps claro ia le dio duro y parejo xd

Al cris le parecio raro pero le gusto pero nadie c podia enterar

-oie pirs esto c acavo

-ps xq?

-xq no podemos, el travajo.

-A pero ci t gusta la jil

-ci pero es mujer, aora no te kiero, seguro te mando el wekser a zedusirme

-ezho es mentira capitan, io lo amo pls.

-Pero io no.

-Tarado eh, puto, feo-le dijo el Pirs (esta frase es un chiste tipico de aquí, busquen el video de **Dueña de super Chino le lanza una botella e insulta a periodista en Chaco** y me van a entender…

Sí, aca tambien se aprende de memes :v

El cris entonces se acomodó en su cilla de rhuedas y c fue xd

 **Fin flashback**

Ah pos weno creo k abia iegado el momento de k el pirs se vengue tanvien ps su capitan lo ama en secreto xq claro el pirs lo obliga a la fuerza a follarlo i luego se enoja k no lo kiere,

Media pila autores raros, solo estan aki para tocar los cojones de los demas xd

Tanvien se bengaria del lion xq el pirs es la unika diva aki , nadie pasa de sta skina aki mandan las dibinas xq somo jasolina, jasolina de verdad papu.

El pirs keria la atension de todos, staba arto de k lo tomaran de tomto, ciempre era el k asia todo, el k mria por los demas y el jake le asia bowling :C

El pirs ntonces proclamo benganza.

-Vendetta, vendetta por mi papa :V

SE PRENDIO ESTA MIERDAAA

Continuará :V

Si, hai dos bemgnzas, la de cris y la de pirs, se viene lo weno bb.

No te lo pierdas, aprobecha el ofertón.

Y bien, esto fue lo que me salió, son las 7:21 Am ahora aunque no lo crean, ni siquiera revisé que es lo que escribí y de eso se trata, mientras menos se entienda y sea espantoso mejor.

Si quieren que hable de algun cliché me avisan y me encantaría que den señales de vida con algun review, ahora a dormir.

Tambien queria comunicar que es posible que actualice una vez por semana, todos los viernes por la medianoche si voy bien con los reviews y hay gente que apoye esto, quiero aprovechar las vacaciones y adoro escribir estas cosas sin sentido pero esto cuenta por ustedes a ver si estan de acuerdo.

De verdad, me comprometo a actualizar una vez por semana si a ustedes les parece.

Te ha hablado Natalia y te deseo, buenas noches…


End file.
